Thought Progression
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: While on a break in the city of Sybak, Lloyd Irving's mind begins to wander and he sees the multiple pairings of the people who he's traveling with...Sheelos, Gesea, and I dunno if you'd call it a bit of Kraine, but...


****

Title: Thought Progression

**Author: NexustehULF0o**

**Description: ****While on a break in the city of Sybak, Lloyd Irving's mind begins to wander and he sees the multiple couples of the people who he's traveling with...Sheelos, Gesea, and and Raine/Nobody. You'll see why. **

**Rating: K**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA OR NEITHER OF ITS MULTIPLE PAIRINGS IT CONSISTS OF.**

* * *

**Nexus: "All I can say is…HURRAY FOR UPDATES!"**

* * *

Lloyd Irving quietly plopped himself on the curb of Sybak's cobblestone street, placing his chin between his hands for a brief moment and sighing before proceeding in allowing his mind to do some regular wandering…

His eyes meandered to two forms walking away from him on the side of the road, passing the rummage vendor next to the library. Sheena Fujibayashi and Zelos Wilder, two other members of the party traveling with him, talked amongst themselves as they strolled alongside the buildings, conversing as if they could actually stand each other for more than a minute.

Lloyd couldn't help but wonder if Sheena and Zelos actually had a secret way to flirt with each other – obvious to the other members of the party wasn't always obvious to them, he noticed. There was something more to their relationship than the endless quarreling; even he could understand that much. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't be surprised if they knew that as well. If he were to ask one of them their feelings for the other, he began to picture what they would do...

Of course, there was no doubt in Lloyd's mind what Zelos would immediately respond with:

_"Anybody with that body I'm bound to fall immediately in love with. I mean, c'mon Lloyd, how long have I been around you guys, hm?"_

He wondered if Zelos actually meant those things he said. After all, he would occasionally throw things in that actually made sense, and weren't just random drabble about women. He wondered if Zelos did actually love Sheena, and didn't just see her as a prize to be won.

But then again, who really _did_ understand Zelos completely?

And then he contemplated Sheena's response. She would start by thinking the question over and then try to hide her face as it turned a dark shade of crimson. She would look away, piping up with something like:

_"Who, that stupid Chosen? What do you think? He's always pulling all kinds of jokes on me…what do you mean, 'How do I feel about him?'"_

Sheena could be so self-conscious sometimes, and that's what made some of the squabbles she and Zelos had so funny. She often couldn't hide the blush that crept onto her face when he said things about her, true or not, and just watching Zelos get repaid handsomely for his remark was a treat for the whole party.

It made Lloyd laugh to think about things such as these. He turned his attention back to the two of them, only to see Zelos leaning away from the ninja, defending himself with his arms while Sheena slapped him repeatedly. The dual swordsman shook his head; how Zelos was ever able to survive up to this point was beyond him. Then again, it wasn't a secret that anything involving peace between Sheena and Zelos wasn't meant to last.

He turned his head to the sky, watching the puffy clouds amble across it as if sailing on a calm lake. What a beautiful day! It was a wonder how Cruxis could be planning such devious things and doing so much evil to such a beautiful world.

The dual swordsman caught sight of his best friend Genis Sage sitting next to the pink-haired Presea Combatir, glancing worriedly over at her as if looking for something to say. He would open his mouth to ensue a conversation between them, but then his face would flush red against his silver-blue hair, and he would close his mouth to look back down at the cobblestone street, shaking his head in defeat.

Presea, however, sat next to Genis while ignoring his antics entirely and nonchalantly watching the scenery. Pink pigtails wavering in the seaside breeze, Presea remained silent, cocking her head to the left slightly to watch a bird take flight over the tranquil sapphire ocean.

His eyes adverted back to Genis as he heard him speak up for the first time.

"I-I-I-I-I…Pre-Pre-Prese--Presea?" The twelve-year-old stammered incoherently, gazing over to watch a pair of blue eyes staring curiously at him.

"Yes, Genis?" Presea replied genuinely, placing her hands in her lap.

"D-d-d-do you…l-l-l-like the beach-ch?" He asked the random question as if it were almost a secret, but Lloyd knew it was that he could barely get it out. She took a moment to consider her reaction, and then smiled faintly, looking back up at the sky.

"…I suppose." She nodded solemnly while answering, definitely not the type to give a convoluted response. Lloyd, however, was surprised when Genis was taken aback, stunned by the fact that she didn't continue. The young mage sighed heavily, returning his eyes to the floor in defeat once more.

Lloyd chuckled; how come he didn't notice this behavior between various members of the party on a regular basis?

Adverting his eyes from the young pair, the chocolate brown orbs roamed to Professor Raine Sage, who was leaning against a wall, reading a book on archeology. She seemed quite interested in this, and was turning every page as if consumed by it. Lloyd shook his head as if he would never understand her. Why wasn't her nose ridden with paper cuts? It was dangerously close to the pages…

But suddenly a thought popped into his head.

Who could the Professor be with? Who else was there?

Lloyd remembered when Kratos was in the party. The Professor had taking a special liking to the information the man deemed in purple gave, and didn't hesitate to ask him questions. Heh…what if…the Professor and Kratos were together?

Kratos was his real father, so that meant…if the Professor and Kratos were to be wed, Genis would be…his uncle? Well, at least they would be related! That would be awesome!

The thought that suddenly occurred to the dual swordsman soured. If Kratos and the Professor were wed, that would mean one thing.

The Professor would be his…

The swordsman shook his head violently, as if it would remove the thought from his mind. No. Raine wasn't paired with anyone.

Now, where was Regal in all of this?

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd was thrown off his speeding train of thought by the sixteen-year-old Chosen of Sylvarant, Colette Brunel. She dropped down on the curb next to him, smiling as she handed him a drink she had bought at a shop nearby.

"What are you thinking about?" She cocked her head innocently. "You look troubled."

Lloyd was _disturbed_, not troubled. But he couldn't let Colette worry about him.

"Don't worry about it, Colette. Just remembering a scary thought I had once…"

* * *

**Nexus: "Well, there you have it! You know, I actually do support Rainegal. It's canon! Well, sort of. R&R PLEASE!"**


End file.
